


I'm Yours

by fictionalgalaxies



Series: Sanversweek [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalgalaxies/pseuds/fictionalgalaxies
Summary: Sanversweek Day 6: SmutMaggie comes home late from a stressfulday at work, and all she needs is Alex.





	I'm Yours

It was three in the morning when Maggie finally arrived at the apartment she shared with her girlfriend, Alex Danvers. She took off her shoes, hung up her leather jacket by the door, and walked quietly into the bedroom, expecting to find Alex asleep. When she walked through the door however, she saw that Alex was sitting in bed, watching tv. 

"Hey babe. You're home late," said Alex. She grabbed the remote, and turned off the tv. 

"Yeah, sorry about that, Danvers," Maggie said, sitting down next to Alex on their bed. "I'm surprised that you waited up for me."

"You sounded really stressed when we talked on the phone earlier," Alex said gently. "I wanted to make sure you're okay. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," said Maggie. "All I need right now is you."

"And you have me," said Alex. "I'm yours, babe. Anything you want."

“Anything?” asked Maggie, with a small, suggestive smirk. 

“Anything,” Alex confirmed. 

Maggie sat down on the bed next to Alex, and leaned in to kiss her. Alex shifted so that Maggie was on top of her. Their kissing became even more passionate, and Alex started tugging on the bottom of Maggie's shirt. 

“You want my shirt off, Danvers?” asked Maggie. Alex nodded in response. “Go ahead babe.”

Alex pulled Maggie's shirt over her head, and Maggie did the same with Alex’s. They took off each other's bras, and tossed them gently across the room. Half undressed, they resumed kissing, until kissing wasn't enough anymore. Alex moaned into the kiss. Maggie pulled slightly away from the kiss, keeping her face close to Alex’s. 

“What do you need?” she asked. 

“You. I need more of you, babe. I need you to touch me,” said Alex. 

“You're so good at telling me what you want,” said Maggie. Alex moaned, and Maggie started to unzip her pants. She tugged Alex’s pants off, and threw them on the floor next to her. 

“You're so wet for me, babe,” she said, seeing the wetness seeping through Alex's underwear. “Such a good girl.”

By this point Alex was extremely turned on. She grabbed Maggie's hand, and brought it to where she needed it. Maggie quickly pulled Alex’s underwear off, almost ripping them. She moved her hand to exactly where Alex needed it, and Alex sighed with pleasure. 

Maggie kept going until she could tell that that Alex was close. Then she removed her hand, and Alex squirmed slightly at the loss of contact. Maggie started kissing down Alex’s body. She kissed starting at her collarbones, all the way down to where her hand just was. She pressed her mouth to Alex. Alex was really close now. She moaned, and after a minute or so, she finally came. 

She collapsed onto the bed, exhausted and out of breath, but so happy, and so in love. There was no one else who could ever make her feel as amazing as Maggie could. Maggie shifted off from on top of Alex, and snuggled into her girlfriend’s side. 

“Want me to make you feel as good as you just made me feel?” asked Alex. 

“We can do that in the morning, babe,” Maggie said, also out of breath. “I can tell that you're tired. And now that I think about it, I am too.”

She pulled her girlfriend closer to her, and they both shut their eyes. They fell asleep with their arms around each other, exhausted, but happier than they had ever been.


End file.
